Meet, now Marry!
by ksims
Summary: KarlHeinz promised the Wakana's Reiji and their three-year-old daughter would marry when she was 16 over more than a couple drinks. How will their married life turn out when they don't even know each other! Is a crossover, with Wakana Ui being from Okusama Ga Seito Kaichou, and it just went into the DL category since it doesn't have one of its own. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Reiji walked to his father's office, standing outside the door; he knocked three times.

"Come in." The man behind the double doors said.

Reiji entered to see his father, Tougo Sakamaki; known to most as Karlheinz- sitting there in his chair with a firm expression. The light of the full moon illuminated Karl from the back.

Reiji stood in front of Karl's desk, with a stern look that matched his father's grimace.

"You called, my lord?" Reiji inquired.

"Yes. I have something to tell you." He kept a serious look on his face.

"..." Reiji kept silent.

"Son. Congratulations. You are to be wed!" He smiled.

"To whom?" Reiji asked the irritation he felt apparent on his face.

"The Wakana's have a daughter. She's very pretty and intelligent, but a little naïve. Here's her picture." He slid the picture of his bride to Reiji.

"Excuse me, but I would like to refuse." Reiji sternly said.

"I'm afraid you cannot. I promised her parents. Although, it was when she was only 3; her parents remembered the promise we made over drinks." Karl shot back.

"Very well. When is the wedding?"

"In six hours," Karl smiled wider.

"Will I be able to meet my bride?" Reiji asked, noticing a presence that smelled intoxicating come to a halt outside of the door.

"She's right outside."

Reiji turned to leave.

"Oh, Reiji; one more thing." Karl suddenly stood.

"Yes, my lord?" Reiji turned back around.

"You only have thirty minutes to get to know her, before people come to pick you up to get you ready for the wedding. So, please be in your room." He smiled.

"Isn't my room inappropriate?"

" Well, we can't have you two anywhere else; the wedding would be spoiled."

" I understand." Reiji proceeded to leave.

Upon exiting the room, he looked to see a girl with short brown hair that goes to the back of her neck; and two locks of hair that reached her collarbone in the front with big purple eyes staring at him. She was wearing a light teal dress,that had a sweetheart cut, and was long in the back but shorter in the front with black heels.

Reiji analytically looked her over.

She looked to be sixteen and was of average height and weight for a girl her age. She had a busty chest, a small waist; and white skin.

'She's going to be a problem.' He sighed inwardly.

"What is your name?" He asked with a cool head.

"My name is Wakana Ui." The young girl replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

" Come with me, Wakana-San." Reiji demanded.

"Yes..." She answered.

Reiji proceeded down the hall, to where his room is with the girl right behind him following. They reached his room. He unlocked the door, and opened it for her.

"Please go inside."

She nodded, and stepped fully into the room; taking a few more steps forward- so as to not be in Reiji's way. He entered, and closed it behind himself. Upon looking around, the girl saw display cases with polished tableware in them. She also saw a small table with two blue chairs close by a bed with blue bedding followed by a blue couch. The table had a letter that was opened, and a letter opener laying on it neatly; on the far side of the table in front of the chair on the left. Although, the girl would not push to know its contents.

" Sit down at the table, please." Reiji asked.

"Okay."

She sat down in one of the soft chairs at the table on the right side. He stood behind her and pushed her chair in, and then proceeded to sit down.

"So, how did you become my bride?" He inquired, with a look that could make anyone have chills run down their spine.

"My parents and your father met up for a business meeting, they ended up promising to each other that I would marry you under the influence of alcohol."

"They didn't even think about our feelings." Reiji said, completely irritated. His eyes took a sudden deep red.

"Reiji-san, are you okay?" Ui asked out of concern.

"... I'm fine." He retorted.

"Do you need blood?... I'll give it to you..." She inquired, albeit a bit nervous. She stood up quickly to go to his side.

"You know that I am a vampire?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes... My parents had informed me that you will need to feed, and said I should try my best.

He stared at her further, "You're an unusual one."

"Reiji-kun, do you not want to marry me?" She inquired, concern emanating through her voice.

"No, however; I have to." He coldly spat.

"Reiji-kun?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

She grabbed his left hand; gently pulling off his glove.

"I-I know I may not be perfect, but still; as your bride... I will do my best to not bother you! As for now... Silly as it may be..."

She put his left hand to her mouth, and kissed his ring finger; holding it there.

"What are you doing? That's unsanitary!" Reiji exclaimed, blushing a little.

"It's said that the left ring finger governs the heart, and wedding rings go on that finger to symbolize the joining of two hearts. Is a kiss on that finger instead of a ring for now not good enough?" She innocently looked up at him.

She let go of his hand, and it trailed down from her mouth, to slide upwards slowly; in order to cup her cheek. Reiji was about to speak when three sudden loud knocks interrupted him. He snapped back to reality. He was so absorbed into this mortal's pace that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

He grabbed his glove, and put it back on; then opened the door to see two servants standing there. One male and one female.

"I'm here for Wakana-san!" The human maid happily shouted.

"Young Master, if you'll follow me..." The vampire butler respectfully said.

Ui moved towards the female servant, and bowed goodbye to Reiji; while Reiji left with the Butler. Walking down the hallway, Ui and the lady who came to get her; engaged in conversation-until they finally reached the limo waiting outside.

"Please go inside quickly, and I will come collect you in a couple of hours.

Ui entered the limo, and looked out the back window to see people scrambling to put up decorations in the light of the low sun; and Reiji entering another limo- with his father. The limo started up with a turn of the driver's key, and the engine purred; as it left the estate.

Thirty minutes later...

The driver stepped out, and opened the door; allowing Ui to step out. Ui stood in front of a huge makeover salon, where they would do your hair, nails; skin; and there would be lots of facials- and massages. Ui entered the store by herself to be greeted by multiple women wearing clean new gloves, who wanted to know if she was their appointment.

"Are you our late night appointment?!" The women shouted.

"Yes!" Ui responded.

"Come this way!" They all led her to one big room with a hot bath.

" Please undress and put this towel on, and then let us know!" The women said as they left the room.

Ui did as she was told, and opened the door to show them that she was ready.

"Great!" The women all put her into the hot floral bath with all sorts of flowers in it; one of which Ui knew. It was lavender. A lady with red hair washed Ui's hair-with lavender scented shampoo, while two ladies with brown hair cleaned her hands. Another two women with blonde hair were down at her feet, each woman doing one foot. While another lady who had many grey hairs intertwined with black hair, and looked older than the rest- lit up some candles for aromatherapy. Ui looked over and saw a table that she would have to lay on for her massage and facials. And a chair where they would do her hair, makeup; and nails.

"Okay, you're done! All the women shouted, two of them putting a clean pair of slippers; that was clearly new-onto Ui's feet.

"Come this way!" They all exclaimed, grabbing Ui's hand; and leading her to the table. The women pulled out a stepstool for Ui to step on. Ui got onto the table, and the ladies slid off her robe and slippers entirely.

"Please lay down on your stomach!" The women instructed.

Ui laid down on her stomach, and she could feel the women massaging her back, legs; etc. Then, lotion was being applied to her body; and it was time for her front.

"Please turn over, Wakana-san." One of the females instructed.

Ui turned over, so that she was laying on her back. The women took two small hand towels, and draped it over Ui's chest, and lower half. Then, she had more lotion applied, and could see that it was lavender lotion. After the lotion was completely rubbed in, they slid Ui's robe back on; and her slippers as well- but not before the removal of the towels. Then, the women changed their gloves.

"This way, please." The women finally calmed down, they were nearly finished.

Ui was led by the ladies into the chair, and sat down. Immediately, she received a SilkPeel. After the women were done with her SilkPeel, they started to give her a mini facial.

"Your skin is really healthy!" The women chirped, while putting a warm wet towel on her face.

"So, what's the special occasion? They wanted us to get you all dolled up."

Ui blushed underneath the towel.

"I'm getting married..."

"Married?!" The women shouted.

"Yes..." She said, flustered.

"To whom?!" The women couldn't calm down with this new found information.

"To Reiji Sakamaki."

"Lucky!" They all shouted.

"Why am I lucky?" She inquired.

"You seriously don't know?! Reiji-san is not only good looking, but the second son! " The lady with brown hair said.

"He's so cool, handsome; and smart!" The lady with blonde hair said.

"I already knew that, but... It's just that he doesn't want to marry me; but he's being forced to." I said, a little deflated.

"When?!" They shouted, serious.

"Today." She sighed.

Ui couldn't see it, because of the towel; but the women had eyes that were gleaming red diamonds with seriousness and determination.

"We're going to make you so beautiful, he won't be able to resist you!" They shouted.

They took off the towel, and at full speed ahead; they wiped her face with an exfoliating cleanser. After reheating the towel, they placed it back on Ui's face. Shortly after, the towel cooled; and they put cold cucumber slices on her eyes in order to prevent puffiness. Then, they put a fruit-based mask on her face which smelled of mango and pineapple. Shortly after, it was wiped up with warm water; and then a lavender scented toner was applied. Afterwards, they put on some moisturizer; and took off the cucumber slices.

"Wow, you look so beautiful and fresh!" They commented.

"Really?" Ui asked, hopes rising. She had wanted to impress Reiji.

"Yes!" They smiled wide, with a thumbs up to show that she was in the clear.

Then, the women grabbed various other tools, and one woman gave her a manicure. While another woman gave her a pedicure; both painting all of her nails a light pink. Another woman styled her hair, while another did her makeup. The rest cleaned up.

When it was all done, they turned her around to face the mirror. Ui had a natural look. She only had black mascara on her top eyelashes, and pink lipgloss. The facial from earlier had given her a glow, and her nails were painted pink; while the two front strand of her hair were curled-the rest of her hair left alone to be in it's short boyish cut.

"What do you think?" They asked.

"I like it a lot! It's so natural! Thank you so much! Do you think this will work?" She asked.

"Of course, no man can reject you! A lot of people will think you're absolutely radiant! So much so that your groom may be jealous! " They all smiled.

"Now, please change back into your dress!" They shouted as they left the room.

Ui took off her robe, and put her blue dress back on; and took one last look in the mirror.

'It will work, and my groom may be a little more happy with me.' Ui thought, now confident.

This whole experience cheered up Ui, and then the maid came in to collect her.

"You're so beautiful, Wakana-san!" The maid said.

"You think?" Ui giggled a little.

"Then, your payment..."

"Already paid for!"

"Great!" The maid left with Ui following behind her.

Ui got into the limo with the maid, and in thirty minutes were back at the estate. Ui got out of the limo.

"Please hurry, Wakana-san. We have to get you into your wedding dress, and then the ceremony will start!" The maid rushed.

"Yes!" Ui responded.

They went to the bride's changing room hurriedly. Ui went inside with the maid, and started taking her blue dress off once again. Then, the maid brought out a wedding dress. She hurriedly put the dress on, and Ui was ready for the ceremony the moment the maid slipped on both of her veils.

Ui was waiting, anticipating; then a feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. It was… cold feet. Yes. She was nervous, she didn't know what would happen to them now.

The large doors opened, and music blared; she walked down the aisle to see Reiji, her soon-to-be husband standing in front- looking at her with the most blank expression she had ever seen! The nerve! He could actually look like he was in awe! He could at least pretend! Tears welled up in her eyes, and everyone awed. They thought the tears were out of joy, not sadness.

'Even though I promised to try hard for Reiji, and want to be a good wife, it's not enough, is it?' She looked into his eyes once she reached the altar, trying to not spill her emotions, and ruin the wedding everyone put so much effort into.

"You look beautiful, miss." The priest commented.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, feeling a tad better.

We went through the usual vows, everything hunky-dory until the question of the hour.

"Sakamaki-san, do you take Wakana-san to be your wife? If so, please say I do."

"I do." Reiji knew exactly what to say, he said it cut and dry. This was just a marriage of obligation to him, something he had to do.

"Wakana-san, do you take Sakamaki-san to be your husband? If so, please say I do."

"I do…" I murmured loud enough for the priest to hear.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Reiji leaned forward, and I just walked off, leaving him there, while everyone gasped.

XXXXXXX

I had skipped the majority of the rest of the wedding, and Reiji hadn't appeared yet. I assumed he was entertaining the guests, or maybe he had left to? I don't really know, I hadn't left the room since I walked off. I mean, just because we didn't kiss doesn't mean we aren't married! :3 Or at least that's my view on it.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" I wiped my tears away mentally, and opened the door to see Reiji there. He pushed his way through the doorway into the room, forcing me aside, and I closed the door.

"What was that? That was absoultely immature and unacceptable. You didn't even come back, the ceremony is over, you know. We had things to do as a couple, and you weren't even there. Because of that, I was troubled and had to excuse such impudence." He scolded.

"It's Reiji's fault. You didn't even once look at me in awe!"

"That's what this is about? How moronic, I hope you'll be ready for your punishment later." He brushed it off.

She huffed in a deep breath, "Stupid Reiji!" She proceeded to storm off again, going into the bathroom and locking the door. She stayed in there, sobbing on the floor.

XXXXXX

Reiji teleported into the bathroom, aware of the small sleeping woman laying on the floor. She had been sobbing for a good hour until it had stopped.

'How unsightly. I must teach her proper manners at once!' Reiji bent down next to her level, and took her in his arms to bed.

~Hey guys, I just want to thank Guest for reminding me to write/update this story. Anyhow, I had a chapter written and I failed at remembering to update the story. So, now, I am going to update every Saturday at 9:00 AM. Thanks for sticking around~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The newlywed's exciting first night!

Reiji loomed over her sleeping form sprawled out on the bed. Ui's reddened eyes slowly opened to see Reiji on top of her.

"Reiji?" Ui sat up slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Reiji straightened up, "Putting you to bed, it's improper for a lady to sleep on the floor. I will take my leave, but starting tomorrow, you must adjust to my schedule."

"Where are you going?" Ui grabbed Reiji's sleeve.

"Far away from you." Reiji shrugged her off.

"No, you aren't!" Ui grabbed Reiji sleeve and tugged him back.

"Why? Don't you realize that I don't care for you?" Reiji turned around with a scowl.

"I understand that, but, can't you try? I mean, we did get married over a couple of drunks' decision, but I want to try!" Ui shouted.

"How improper for a lady to yell. Do you even know what that means, for us to try? You know, this is our first night, it's customary that we engage in intercourse." Reiji advanced on Ui with a devilish smirk.

"Well, I know that…." Ui meekly stated. "I-I'm ready for that as well!" Ui shrieked.

"Really? Are you really?" Reiji shoved her on to the bed.

"Y-Yes!" Ui's vision filled with the sight of Reiji before he came down planting a kiss on her lips. Ui kissed back, and he kissed her once again, Ui responding with a flustered kiss. The kiss deepened and Ui felt like she was going to suffocate, like she forgot how to breathe. A strand of saliva trailed from their parted lips, and Ui was gasping faintly, trying to catch her breath. Reiji breathed against her hot ear. Ui yelped and looked the other way, exposing her neck. In the heat of the moment, Reiji caught her neck in between his teeth and bit down, engourging himself on her blood. Reiji pulled Ui's body up, grabbing at the fabric covering her body and releasing her neck, he trailed his tongue down to her breasts. Ui gripped his dress shirt shivering out slight moans as he teased her nipples exciting her to the verge of climaxing. With every increased heartbeat he felt pulsate from her trembling body, he took off the top part of his suit. Ui explored his bare chest, pulling his body down for more kisses. Reiji obliged, and Ui explored the depths of his mouth with her tongue, her legs relaxing and granting Reiji access to her most private place.

"I will make you feel the greatest pleasure you have ever known." Reiji panted to her.

Ui looked at him with watery, dialated eyes that gained a sparkle and she felt dizzy. She raised her arms up and wrapped her hands around his face, nodding. Reiji trailed down to her vagina and raised her legs over his head, separating them to see her arousal ooze out and he licked her once sending a shiver down her spine. He wouldn't give her a break. He ate her out vigorously, sending her virgin goods into a frenzy. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers to rub her clitoris will his excited cock. He felt a need take over and pushed his way inside, gently, opening her up, little by little, drinking her blood in gulps leaving her covered in marks all over her chest. Ui felt pain, but breathed in as he grabbed her breasts with his mouth and thrusted all the way in. Ui gasped as he slid all the way in, thrusting slowly, and then picking up pace. She tried to hold her moans in, as they came out in little squeaks, becoming moans as they rocked the night away.


End file.
